Mine Forever Part 2
by Elysian
Summary: Shelby tells Daisy her good news and Ezra starts a search.....


Mine Forever Part 2  
  
  
Daisy and Ezra head off together away from the rest of the group. Ezra still really likes Daisy, but has accepted the fact that she only wants to remain friends.  
  
When they reach their destination, they both sit on the ground facing each other.  
  
"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Daisy asks Ezra.  
  
Ezra starts picking at the grass. "Remember when I got back from the hospital last year? And I was thinking about finding my birth parents?" Daisy nods her head. "Well, I've been giving it some thought and I really want to find them."  
  
"Are you sure this is something you want to do?"  
  
"I've thought about it a lot between then and now. I'm positive I want to do this."  
  
"You know, Ezra, sometimes it's better not to know," Daisy warns.  
  
Sadness falls over Ezra's eyes. "I know that. But I always hope there's something better out there for me than what I've got now."  
  
Daisy scoots over next to him and drapes her arm across his shoulder. "You've got a good family here at Horizon."  
  
Ezra smiles. "Thanks. But I want to find them anyway."  
  
*****  
  
"Hello, there, future Mrs. Barringer," Scott quietly greets Shelby and gives her a good morning kiss.  
  
Shelby gives an embarrassed, but happy grin. They walk off hand in hand away from everybody else.  
  
"I can't believe we're going to do this!" Shelby says still in excitement.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about that though," Scott says turning serious.  
  
"Ok," Shelby answers and they both sit down next to each other on a bench.  
  
"I was thinking that we shouldn't tell anyone about out engagement."  
  
"Why not? I want to scream it to the world! Can't I at least tell Daisy?"  
  
Scott thinks for a moment. "I guess you can tell Daisy, but no one else. If anyone else finds out, they'll probably try to talk us out of it. And if Peter finds out, he'll probably try to keep us apart."  
  
Shelby nods in agreement. "I guess you're right. I won't tell anyone but Daisy."  
  
They sit on the bench in pure bliss until it's time to head off to class.  
  
*****  
  
"Are you still trying to remember something?" Daisy asks Shelby later that day.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Shelby says trying to finish a homework assignment that was due yesterday.  
  
"You're still wearing that twist tie on your finger."  
  
Shelby smiles to herself and drops her pen. "Daisy, I have got something so exciting to tell you! But we can't talk here. Let's go to the dorms."  
  
Daisy looks confused as Shelby giddily drags her to the dorm. Shelby is never this happy about anything.  
  
Shelby walks in and looks around. No one appears to be there.  
  
"Come on in!" she calls to Daisy.   
  
She walks in and sits down on her bed. Then she waits for Shelby's explanation on why she's acting so weird.  
  
Shelby sits down on her bed next to her with a wide smile on her face.  
  
"This," she holds out her hand, "is no ordinary twist tie."  
  
"Is it magical?" Daisy asks sarcastically.  
  
"Noooo! It's my engagement ring!"  
  
Daisy just looks at her in astonishment and then lets out a loud laugh. "That's funny, Shelby! You're kidding, right?"  
  
The smile never leaves Shelby's face. "Nope. Scott proposed to me last night."  
  
"Proposed? And you said yes?" Daisy can hardly believe what Shelby is telling her.  
  
"Of course I said yes! Aren't you happy for me? In one year I'm going to be Mrs. Scott Barringer!"  
  
"Of course I'm happy for you, Shel. But are you sure you're ready for this?"  
  
"Yes, I'm totally sure. Besides, I have a whole year to worry about it."  
  
Daisy looks skeptical.  
  
"Just one thing, Daze."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You have to promise not to tell anyone. You can't breathe a word!"  
  
"I promise, Shelby," she says but wonders if Shelby is making a good choice.  
  
*****  
  
Juliette smiles evily to herself. "So, Shelby's engaged, huh?" she thinks to herself in the girls' dorm bathroom. She had heard every word Daisy and Shelby had said. "Won't Peter be interested in hearing about this one?"  



End file.
